


That's Kinda Kinky

by UnhelpfulPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Guro, M/M, baby's first guro fic, he comes back tho dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers he has a strange fetish and utilizes the fact that he can't permanently die for some fun time</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Kinda Kinky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanderekun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yanderekun).



> For my friend who loves guro, I wrote him a JohnDave guro fic. Its really bad but I tried really hard. I'm not cut out for guro writing I'm sorry Matt.

There was something missing from John's sex life, and he knew it. Every time he had sex with anyone, it would be as if he couldn't let go and enjoy himself. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy sex, but there was a crucial part missing.

Watching Dave violently stab things was giving him scary hints that he was afraid of exploring.

“Is there a reason you are doing that?” John asked. Dave ripped the knife from his latest victim, a poor apple, and twirled it in his hand smoothly. John squirmed, unable to look away.

“Nah man, I'm just bored,” He replied, slicing the apple in two in one fluid motion. Did John have a boner from that? He tried not to think about it.

On the next stab down, John shot out his arm and caught the knife through his hand. He screamed, of course, but the pain sent a jolt from head to toe and made his dick swell. Blood gushed out from under the knife, oozing down his hand.

Panicked, Dave pulled the knife out, spraying them both with John's blood. “What the hell are you doing?!” he shouted. John surged forward and hungrily kissed the other male. He brought his wounded hand to Dave's face and smeared blood on his cheek and neck. “You're going to die of blood loss,” Dave mumbled against John's lips.

John smirked and pulled away. “Are you forgetting we are immortal?” He asked, then grabbed Dave's wrist of the hand that was holding the knife. “I want you to fucking gut me, Dave. Slice me open and see if I can get off before I die,” He ordered.

Dave groaned and rolled his hips against John's, showing he was just as into this as John was. He led John to his bedroom, shoving him harshly down onto the bed. John quickly pulled off his shirt, gasping excitedly as Dave brandished the knife in front of him.

Dave set the tip of the knife against John's throat, slowly digging into the skin. John moaned softly as Dave drew the knife down, slicing him from neck to navel. Blood seeped down his sides, and John swiped his hand through it and licked it sensually from his fingers. Dave took his free hand and stuck his fingers into the wound, relishing in the loud moan his partner gave. He slowly ripped the skin away from John's belly, watching the red cover his hands.

“Just stab me, Dave, I need it!” John begged, arching up into Dave's touch. Dave smirked and stabbed the knife though John's windpipe. John gurgled a bit, coughing up blood and eyes rolling back in his head, and then went limp. Dave pulled out the knife, waiting patiently for John to return to him.

When John did come back to life, his body not even scratched, he lunged at Dave and attacked his lips. They made out, roughly biting at each others' lips, until Dave got the upper hand by stabbing John in the back and twisting the knife. John screamed in both pain and pleasure, pulling roughly at Dave's blonde hair.

Dave stuck his hand into the knife wound and pulled out some of John's insides, smearing them across his front. John moaned, scratching and biting at any part of Dave's body he could get to. Dave pushed the black-haired male back down onto the bed, grabbing his wrist and slicing off one of his fingers. John shrieked, arching off the bed.

“Please, please do that again!” he pleaded desperately. Dave sliced off another finger, watching in fascination as blood gushed from the stump where his fingers once were. He picked up one of the fingers and, after a moment of debate, turned to John.

“Open your mouth.” John instantly did as he was told, and Dave fed him his own finger, listening to him whine at the hotness of literally eating himself.

John swallowed and let out a small, “shit that was hot,” before watching in arousal as Dave took the other finger and put it into his own mouth. Without warning, Dave swallowed the finger and jammed his knife into John's heart. John screamed and then died once more.

It took less time for him to come back, but when he did he was begging instantly. “Let me come, Dave, please,” He pleaded, gripping at Dave's clothes with his new fingers. Dave chuckled, lightly running his knife down John's torso and leaving a thin red slice in its wake.

“You haven't even tried to get me off, Egbert, why should I let you come?” he teased playfully.

“Skullfuck me.” Dave blinked at the other male, unsure he really heard what was just said.

“What was that?”

“You heard me,” John smirked. “Skullfuck me. In the eye. With your dick,” he explained.

Dave was about to protest, but the idea sounded pretty damn sexy and so he agreed, shoving down his pants and boxers to his ankles and climbing over John's face. He took off John's glasses and tossed them elsewhere.

Dave wasted no time shoving his dick into John's eye. John seized up, his yell of pain turning into a moan of pleasure. Dave began thrusting into John's eye socket, relishing in the squelch of the once-blue eyeball.

The blonde moaned at the feeling, gripping John's black hair and thrusting harder and faster. “Jesus, John, I-I'm coming,” Dave groaned, and then he cried out and released into John's eyeball. John's uninjured eye rolled back as he went rigid with a hoarse cry of Dave's name.

Dave took his dick out of John's eye socket, admiring his work. Then he laughed. “Did you come in your pants?” he teased. John rolled his uninjured eye.

“It's better than coming in my eye. Rude,” He huffed.

“You liked it,” Dave smirked, then sliced John's neck. John gasped and then died for the third time. Dave cleaned himself up while he waited for John to come back unhurt.

“You could have warned me,” John grumbled. Dave shrugged.

“Once again, you liked it,” Dave answered, smiling at the black-haired male. John agreed reluctantly, because he did indeed like it.

“So...can we do this again?” John asked hopefully. Dave shrugged.

“I dunno, I don't participate in guro sex as a fuckbuddy thing. I'd really only do it with a boyfriend,” Dave explained.

“But you did it with me!” John cried, then thought for a minute. “Oh. Is this your way of asking to be my boyfriend?” he smirked.

“Nah,” Dave smirked back. “What do you think, Dumbert?” John came up and kissed him.

“Fine, then I accept your offer,” he grinned. Dave kissed him back.

“Then yes, we can definitely do this again. Very soon,” he promised. John shivered at the vow.

 


End file.
